Vengeance j'écris ton nom
by Shadowing Lemma
Summary: Elle a vécu dans l'ombre toute sa vie,et lui a détruit tout ce qui lui restait. Il le paieras. Il a tué le Maitre et ses parents,elle le tueras lui. De ses mains, enfin, baguette. Petit tour dans la tête d'une ex-mangemorte.Post-tome 7, R&R, sioupléééééé
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :** Et si ! Ce perso est à moi. Bon, pas le monde dans lequel il évolue, ni même son nom, ni la plupart des autres personnages, mais on va faire comme si ok ?_

Prologue

°

Il y a vingt ans, un petit garçon à brisé ma vie.

Je hais Harry Potter.

De toute mon âme. De toutes mes forces, je le hais.

Pourquoi ?

A cause de lui,à un an je n'avais déjà plus de vie.

Je n'avais qu'un an quand Papa a été emprisonné.

Je n'en avais que cinq quand j'ai été le voir pour la première fois à Azkaban.

J'ai vécu une vie misérable et discrète.

Je n'apparais nulle part, tout le monde m'a oubliée, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on m'oublie. Comme ça je ne serais jamais surveillée, et personne ne se doutera de rien le jour où je tuerais Harry Potter.

Parce que c'est moi qui le tuerais.

Maintenant que le Maître est mort, plus rien ne m'en empèche, je le tuerais de mes mains, lentement, très lentement.

Pour toutes ces années que j'ai passé à pleurer.

Pour l'enfance que je n'ai pas eue.

Pour les amis que je n'ai pas eus.

Pour la vie que je n'ai pas menée.

Pour toutes les visites faites à mon père à Azkaban.

Pour la marque sur mon bras qui à disparue.

Pour avoir brisé ma vie une deuxième fois le jour même de mes dix-sept ans.

Pour mon père assassiné.

Pour toutes les larmes que ma mère à versé pendant dix-huit longues années.

Pour les veines qu'elle s'est tranché quand Papa est mort.

Je me vengerais.

Tu va payer Harry Potter.

Je te tuerais.

Pour moi, pour mes parents…

°


	2. Anyway the wind blows

_**Disclaimer :** Je touche de l'argent de la part de JKR et du GRU et de la CIA pour écrire ces fics et Al Quaida me paye pour que j'arrête. C'est évident non ? Alalaaaa…_  
Chapitre 1 : 

_« Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matters to me »_

Je m'appelle Kyna. Prononcez Kiina.

Ce n'est pas un prénom très courant, mais Olwen aimait beaucoup la culture celtique. En fait, je crois que sa famille est d'origine celte.

Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne connais même pas le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Etrange non ? Je suppose que c'est à cause de Papa. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu alors je l'ai idéalisé. Enfin, d'après Olwen.

Olwen, c'était ma mère, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours appelée comme ça. D'après elle, j'avais commencé après la première visite à Papa. D'ailleur, je ne m'en souviens pas. Ni d'avant. C'est comme si les cinq premières années de ma vie s'étaient déroulées dans un long brouillard. Je me souviens juste d'une odeur très tenace de caramel dans la maison. Enfin, le manoir de Grand-Père.

Non, pas le manoir, le _castel_. C'est un mot en ancien français je crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde tiens à ce qu'on dise castel, pour moi c'est quasiment un manoir. Une grande maison avec des pierres et des tours.

Vu que les biens de Papa ont été confisqués après son incarcération, on est allés s'installer chez Grand-Père, dont je ne connais que la version tableau accrochée au mur. Une moustache très impressionante d'ailleurs. Le portrait de Grand-Père était assez gentil.

Avec moi en tout cas. Je restais souvent à l'écouter me raconter des contes. Et il me disait également où se trouvaient toutes les cachettes et passages secrets du castel.

Des deux cotés je descend de familles de Sang-Pur. La devise de la famille de Maman c'est « Toujours de l'avant», et le blason est une licorne argent sur fond rouge en haut à gauche, bande blanche et puis bleu azur. Je crois qu'a l'origine ils étaient français, mais ce devait être il y a des siècles.

°

Du coté de Papa… Je ne connais pas grand chose, je n'ai jamais vu Bon-Papa ni Bonne-Maman, mais j'ai reçu chaque année des cadeaux à mes anniversaires et à Noël et de l'argent pour mes étrennes. Enfin, jusqu'à leur mort.

Il paraît que je ressemble à un portrait de la grand-mère de Papa avec mes yeux gris et mes cheveux noirs. Mais le portrait à été confisqué avec les biens de Papa. Mais Grand-Père insistait sur le fait que j'avais le même regard que son frère. Enfin, quand je dit Grand-Père…

Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais d'après Olwen il était très sévère, et il l'a élévé durement, mais il l'aimait beaucoup. La preuve : il la laissée épouser Papa alors qu'il n'approuvait pas ses idées. Pour ne pas dire qu'il était carrément contre.

Un type bien quoi.

Mais Papa à dû s'en débarasser. Il génait. Et il aurait pu dénoncer Papa. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait puisque sa fille en aurait été malheureuse, mais le problème avec les types biens c'est qu'ils ont tendance à promouvoir la société plutôt que leurs intérets personnels.

C'est Papa qui me l'a raconté après sa deuxième évasion.

Il disait qu'il voulait me transmettre le plus de choses possibles pour que je puisse devenir utile au Maître. Et comme ça je deviendrait importante, et on ne serait plus jamais séparés.

Heuresement qu'Olwen était d'accord avec Papa. Sinon, on aurait dû la tuer aussi. Remarque, ça elle l'a fait elle-même.

Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments, mais parler de ces choses a la légère me permet de mieux les supporter.

Même si je n'ai eu aucune honte à tuer les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Mais on ne peux pas dire que j'y ai pris du plaisir non plus. J'aurais eu plus de sentiments en tuant des araignées.

Je ne veux pas leur mort. Ils m'indiffèrent. Ils ne sont rien d'autres que des insectes insignifiants. Qu'ils aient eu des pouvoirs relève de l'erreur génétique, je ne leur en veut pas, ce n'est pas de leur faute.

Mais quelle idée de vouloir faire de la magie au même rang que les vrais sorciers. Comme cette Granger. Elle m'a impressionnée. Par son travail elle réussissait à se maintenir au même rang que les vrais sorciers. Si cette idiote n'avait pas tenté de s'opposer elle serait encore en vie maintenant. Le Maître en personne lui a proposé de rejoindres nos rangs et de se racheter une lignée ainsi… Elle a refusé au nom de je ne sais quel idéal…

En tout cas elle m'a donné du fil à retordre… Elle à même réussi à m'enlever mon masque. Je me souviendrait longtemps de son regard quand elle m'a reconnu. Stupeur. Je crois qu'elle n'a fait attention à moi que parce que j'étais la deuxième en arithmencie. Et encore. Si elle ne travaillait pas autant j'aurais été la meilleure.

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de travailler. Je crois que Dumbledore lui-même n'a jamais été au courant. Je suis même certaine qu'il ne se doutait de rien à mon sujet. J'étais trop discrète, tout le monde me croyais timide. Je peut être une exellente actrice quand le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Mais maintenant j'ai compris de quoi elle parlait la Granger quand elle disait que certaines choses méritaient qu'on se batte. Se venger en fait partie.

Sur mon miroir j'ai écrit : « Vengeance » en lettres de sang.

J'ai un certain goût pour le théâtral.

* * *

°

_L'auteur et ses multiples personnalités vous remercient d'avoir choisi notre fic, espère que vous avez passé bonne lecture et vous souhaite un agréable séjour sur . Avant de sortir vérifiez que vous n'avez rien oublié à bord et que vous avez laissé une review. Merci._

_Au fait, c'est ma première fic dark. D'habitude je fais des trucs drôles sous un autre pseudo, et bon, mes pulsions meutrières ne s'étant pas calmées avec mes ptis poemes tout tristes je me suis résignée à laisser mes mains s'amuser avec l'ordi... Alors voilà, soyez indulgents mais toute critique constructive est la bienvenue._

°

(Le titre est extrait de la chanson « _Bohemian Rhapsody_ » de Queen )


	3. Sur la route

_**Disclaimer :** Un jour tous les persos seront à moi. Mais, pas tout de suite, le poiso… Euh, je veux dire, l'argent pour obtenir les droits d'auteurs n'est pas tout à fait prêt, enfin, je veux dire, pas encore suffisant, héhéhé…Hum. Voilà quoi. _

**Note de l'auteur:** Pour une raison inconnue ce site idiot vire tout les tirets, pour y remédier j'ai donc utilisé la ponctuation anglaise pour les dialogues.

**Note de l'auteur bis:**Pour les rars faut regarder tououuout en bas voui mon précieux, on descend, on descend, on descent et on arrive... Au raaaaaaars... Ahem (tousse tousse), désolée.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre2 :**

_« Sur la route où Créon m'envoie, je suis seule »_

POV Kyna

Je me lève et me regarde dans le miroir. C'est aujourd'hui. Tout commence dans trois heures. J'ai des cernes. Il va falloir que je me maquille pour régler ça. Mon plan commence par une séance de maquillage et une épilation.

Charmant.

Je vais aller loin dans les chemins de la Grandeur et du Mal avec ça tiens.

°

°

_Dans un couloir sombre, une petite fille est assise sur un tabouret. A coté d'elle sa mère, grande femme aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux noirs se tient parfaitement droite. En face d'elle il y a un homme, les cheveux noirs et sales, une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il leur tient chacune la main à travers les barreaux._

_« Dis Papa, quand est-ce que tu rentre à la maison avec nous ?_

_-Bientôt ma chérie, bientôt…_

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Mais oui mon ange, c'est promis. »_

°

°

Il n'a jamais eu que quinze ans de retard après tout…

C'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Où plutôt si, ça m'aide à me déterminer. Ce n'est pas rien de tuer le Survivant. Surtout quand on a jamais été qu'une personne de l'ombre…

Bon. Je suis prête. Je prend quelques livres dans une main. Un sac sur l'épaule. Je me décoiffe un peu pour avoir l'ai plus vraie. Je déplace aussi mon t-shirt sur une épaule, pour avoir l'air d'avoir couru.

Il m'en aura fallu des recherches pour le retrouver. Ce petit rat a changé d'identité et d'apparence. J'ai mis deux ans pour le retrouver dans une petite ville des Etats-Unis. J'ai fait des recherches abominalbles pour ça. Si tout le monde à abandonné, pas moi. Je n'abandonne jamais. Même les Weasley-traitres-sanguins ont abandonné. Faut dire qu'il en restait pas grand chose du Ron Weasley quand on a retrouvé le corp de sa Granger… Enfin…

L'essentiel c'est qu'il ne me connaît pas, il n'a jamais fait attention à moi et il ne connait même pas mon visage. Il ne se rendra compte de rien…

Mon premier but : Etablir le contact.

Le voilà, il sort de son immeuble. Je me jette littéralement sur lui.

* * *

POV Harry Potter

Merde chuis en retard ! Franck va me tuer !Merdemerdemerdemerde… AIEUH ! C'était quoi ça ?

"Oh, excuse moi, je suis désolée."

Ce n'est rien… , Bon, une demoiselle préssée. Je l'aide à ramasser ses livres et sa main touche la mienne accidentellement. C'est mignon, elle rougit. Je regarde le titre des livres « Le Prince », «L'Arthimencie au Moyen-Age», « La méthodologie au cœur du système Hegelien »…

Minute « Arithmencie » ? Une sorcière ? Elle m'a repérée ? Elle sait qui je suis ? Non, Harry, calme-toi… N'oublie pas que tu n'a plus la même tête qu'avant, et qu'il y a des sorciers dans le monde entier…  
"Tu t'interesse à l'arithmencie ?"

"Tu, tu es un sorcier toi aussi ?"

"Ben oui… On peut dire que oui.""

"Enfin ! Ca fait deux mois que je suis ici et je me sentais tellement seule ! Je comprend rien a cette ville!"

"Et ces livres c'est…"

"A part celui d'arithmencie qui est pour les études, c'est pour me cultiver… Mais tu es un sorcier hein ?"

"Bien sûr" , Et même un des plus grand mon enfant…Si elle savait…

Mon instinc me recommande de fuir. Le plus vite possible. Mais en même temps… Je ne vais pas la planter là. Elle ne connais personne. Bon, je ne risque pas grand chose remarque. Les USA n'en avaient rien à foutre deVoldemort. Elle doit venir d'une grande ville. J'essaierais de fouiller sa mémoire tout à l'heure au cas où…

"Ecoute, je t'offre un café dans un bar ? Comme ça on fera conaissance…"

"C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment gentil, mais je voudrais pas te déranger ou te retarder… "

Ah. Oui. Franck.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Au fond, je n'ai vu personne de sorcier depuis… Facilement trois ans, et ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne meurs pas d'envie de savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment.

"Pas grave, je vais envoyer un sms et ça ira."

"Oh. Dans ce cas, c'est avec plaisir." , Elle rougit encore. Elle à l'air timide.

Je lui propose d'aller au _Ephaïstos_, qui est juste dans la rue à coté, je n'y suis encore jamais allé, c'est une occasion de le découvrir. Elle me suis, elle ne connais pas le coin. Elle s'appelle Keena Nabokov-comme-l'écrivain-moldu-mais-pas-de-la-même-famille. Il y a un écrivain qui s'appelle Nabokov ? Ah bon.

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ?"

"Oui, toi le garçon en face de moi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Oh. James. James Evans."

Elle rit. « Enchantée James… »

Je me courbe et lui fais mine de lui faire du baise main « Mademoiselle Nabokov… » Je lui propose de choisir un cocktail sur la carte. Elle rougit subitement. Pourquoi ? Je jette un œil à mon tour sur la carte.

Oh.

« Nymphomania », « Erotica », « Orgasmic »…

"C'est… Originaux les noms des cocktails non, dis-je dans le but de la dérider."

"Euh, oui… Et tu viens souvent ici ?"

"Non, c'est la première fois. J'avoue. Je suis désolé. Maintenant tu va croire que je suis un horrible pervers alors que je suis juste un obsédé… "

Elle rougit encore…

"Je plaisantais."

"Je sais, mais euh…"

"Oui ? Quoi-euh ?"

"Le serveur…Il te couve du regard." Je me retourne. Le serveur me fait un clin d'œil. Le barman aussi. C'est un bar gay. Une goutte de sueur perle vaguement sur mon front.

"J'ai du succès on dirait… "

Elle rit. C'est fou ce que son rire me fait du bien. Vraiment. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une sorcière qui ose rire devant moi.

C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Impossible, elle est ici depuis seulement deux mois. Et de toute façon, elle n'a pas l'accent anglais. Et si je l'avais vue à Poudlard, je l'aurais remarquée non ? Enfin, une fille dans ce genre se remarque… Ou peut-être pas, elle à l'air timide, je la voit bien se cachant derrière tout le monde pour ne pas être vue… Poufsouffle peut-être. Non, vu ses bouquins sans doute à Serdaigle. Encore qu'Hermione était à Griffondor et pourtant elle ador… Non. Terrain glissant. Je ne vais pas penser à Hermione. Même si cette fille me fait penser à elle. Dans les gestes. Un certaine flamme au fonds des yeux… Non, je dois pas penser à l'attaque de l'AD , ni au ministère. Il n'y a pas de voile, il n'y a pas d'Armée de Dumbledore, il n'y a rien, rien, rien,RIEN !

"Ca va ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Tu as l'air bouleversé tout d'un coup, et je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que je t'ai dit que j'arrive de San Francisco…"

"Je suis désolé, excuse moi, tu m'a fait penser à une ancienne amie…"

"Ancienne ? Vous êtes fachés ?"

"Non, elle est… Enfin. Plus là… D'origine moldue, la guerre…"

"Oh. Mon Dieu, je suis désolée…"

"Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Je sais ce que c'est de perdre des gens chers… J'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident récemment. "

Maintenant c'est moi qui me sens con. La Mort c'est un truc universel hein? Saloperie.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir réveillé ces choses chez toi…"

"Ce n'est pas grave… Je les ai mal connu de toute façon, et puis… Je commence à accepter le fait qu'ils soient… Enfin, morts. "

C'est vrai que je n'arrive pas à penser à Hermione vraiment au passé. C'est comme si elle et Sirius allaient passer la porte de ce bar et commencer à me parler comme si de rien n'était. Et Ginny. Et les autres, tout les autres… Mes amis. Mo…Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Elle recommence à parler. Je ne sais même pas de quoi. Je me contente de sourire et d'acquiéser.

Discrètement j'agite ma baguette et murmure « Legillimens » en faisant mine de tousser. Je vois un portrait d'un moustachu. Une petite fille qui pleure dans les bras de sa maman en parlant de monstres sous un lit. Une fille adulte dans une chambre, avec un garçon, dont la silhouette m'est familière. Mais je ne saurais pas le nommer. Elle s'approche du garçon.

"Non, James, pas ça."

"Hein quoi ", complètement surpris j'abandonne mon sortilège

"Que tu veuilles savoir qui je suis est une chose, mais que tu fouilles dans mes souvenirs en est une autre."

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas euh…"

"De plus c'est illégal dans l'Etat de Louisiane ce que tu viens de faire. Et on est quand même un peu en Louisianne là."

"Ah bon ?", me voilà bien maintenant, si la Préfecture d'Etat s'en apperçoit je suis cuit

"Rassure-toi, je ne porterais pas plainte. Mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance, je pense que je préfère retourner dans ma bibliothèque."

"Non, écoute", dis-je, "je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je ne recommencerais plus. Tu me pardonnes ?"

"C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi qui paye...", dit-elle en faisint un clin d'oeil. Adorable.

Hein? J'ai pensé ça moi?

* * *

POV Kyna

Il a marché. Je fais très bien la cruche mimi-tout-plein-qu'on-a-envie-de-protéger. Un don naturel.Mouais, on a vu mieux comme dons. Mais c'est pratique en tout cas.

Par contre, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi simple que ça de dire un tas de chose sans intérêt. Il a semblé triste à un moment. Je me demande si il pensait à Granger et au Ministère.

Par contre il est plus puissant que ce que je ne croyais. Il a atteint un souvenir qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Il faut croire que je maitrise mal l'Occlumencie si je ne peux pas lui faire voir uniquement ce que je veux.

Il a failli voir le soir fatidique. Le sois-disant « grand soir ». Très surfait. J'ai eu mal et j'ai attendu que l'autre abruti finisse son affaire. D'ailleurs quand il m'a plaqué il m'a dit une phrase… Laquelle déjà ? Ah, oui : « T'es une vraie planche en bois, plus frigide que toi, c'est MacGonagall ». Ce brave Draco ne s'est même pas apperçut que je m'étais servie de lui. Le pauvre petit. Il a perdu quoi lui ? Un père, sa mère s'est enfuie on ne sait trop où, et, détail important, sa vie. Enfin, son âme. Un détraqueur affamé est toujours dangereux, même s'il est sensé être de notre coté. Mais Draco a toujours été très présomptueux de ses capacités.

Je dois voir Harry, enfin James, demain. C'est mignon, le petit survivant à choisit le prénom de son Papa et le nom de famille de sa Môman. Hum, je l'aurais sans doute fait si je me souvenais du nom de famille d'Olwen. Mais je n'aurais jamais pris le nom de Papa. Je veux dire « Antonia » ça ne rime à rien comme prénom. Et je me vois mal me présenter avec le prénom Olwen. Olwen Nabokov.

Pitoyable. Le seul nom qui a une valeur à mes yeux c'est le nom de mon père. Où qu'il soit, qu'il me pardonne de faire croire que lui et Olwen étaient des Sangs-Mélés de petite envergure.

Enfin, c'était pas vraiment d'eux dont je parlais, mais des parents de Miss Nabokov-mimi-tout-plein.

Il se retournerait dans son trou mon petit Papa, si ce n'était pas pour une bonne cause. Débarasser le monde de Potter. C'est presque un acte de noblesse tiens. Je mériterais une médaille.

Ce crétin à quand même causé la mort de ses parents, de son parrain et de la plupart de ses amis. Je crois que les seuls survivants sont Weasley dernier du nom et Londubat. Les autres… Out. Massacrés. Listons un peu, pour me remonter le moral...

Fred et George Weasley, morts dans l'explosion « accidentelle » de leur magasin. Par Lestranges.

Seamus Finnigan et Olivier Dubois, lors de l'attaque pendant un match de Quidditch à Winchester. J'y étais. J'ai horreur du Quidditch. Par contre qui les as tués eux, j'en sais rien, c'était un vrai foutoir. On s'est quand même amusés ce jour-là...

Remus Lupin, Maugrey FolOeil, Severus Snape, dit « le Traitre », morts lors du dernier assaut donné sur Poudlard. Heureusement pour Lupin. Sinon je lui aurai fait payer moi-même. Là je n'ai pas pu venir. Difficile quand on est bléssée et qu'on doit garder le lit.

Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fetchley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, et tous les members de son « Armée de Dumbledore », mort en attaquant bêtement le Ministère où Lord Voldemort avait établit ses quartiers, dans le but de sauver Granger. Un des plus grand désastres de l'Ordre du Phénix. On à appelé ce jour le « Vendredi Noir » depuis. Pourtant je m'y suis bien amusée avec Papa.

La quasi totlaité des membres de l'Ordre d'après le Maître et la presse. Mais je ne sais plus les noms. En tout cas il y a les Weasley et la dernière héritière des Black, un Sang-Mélée, Nymphadora Tonks, je crois. Je le sais puisque c'est Papa qui les a tués ceux-là. Il a toujours aimé le travail bien fait.

Je crois bien que les seuls membres encore vivants sont Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Mondingus.

Ah, non. Plus Mondingus. Il faut toujours éliminer les témoins génants et les informateurs qui ne servent plus. C'est Papa qui me l'a appris.

Je suis exténuée. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ressent le besoin pressant de dormir. Remarque que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi ces dernières semaines : trop de tension et de travail pour pouvoir le faire. De toute façon quand je dors, j'ai des cauchemards.

°

°

« _Tu vois mon ange, si tu ne les élimine pas, tu risques de te faire poignarder dans le dos. Il vaut mieux tuer trop que pas assez.D'ailleurs, tu pourrais profiter de ta situation de fille._

_Comment Papa ?_

_-Tu peux séduire facilement n'importe qui. Parce que tu es vraiment belle ma chérie, et pas un ne peux résister à ton visage et tes yeux._

_-Même un Malfoy ?_

_-Kyna, pour la dernière fois, je te le répète, les Malfoy ne sont pas nos supérieurs. Si tu veux mettre un Malfoy dans ton lit, libre à toi, mais souviens toi bien de ceci : tu es une Dolohov.Tu ne cèdera jamais devant personne. C'est bien compris ?_

_-Jamais Papa. Devant personne. _

_-C'est bien mon ange._

_-Mais Papa, ce n'est pas rabaissant de me servir de mon corps pour obtenir des informations ?_

_-La dignité c'est aussi savoir s'en débarasser quand c'est nécessaire. Mais ne vas jusqu'au bout que dans les cas d'extrème importance mon ange. Et si un garçon tente d'aller plus loin que ce que tu désire, je le tuerais moi-même. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal.»_

°

°

Je me réveille. En larmes. Il me manque tellement. Je me recroqueville dans mon lit, et pleure silencieusement. Il a peine eu le temps de revenir qu'il était déjà reparti.

Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste. Je me vengerais. Je te vengerais Papa. Celui qui nous a fait du mal, je le tuerais Papa, je le jure sur ta tombe. Ta tombe que tu n'as pas eu mon pauvre Papa, ils t'ont juste balancé dans une fosse commune. Loin d'Olwen que tu aimais tant. Loin de ta femme. Où est-elle la pitié et la bonté des « gentils » ? Où est cette prétendue « noblesse d'âme » ? Ils s'en sont pris à un cadavre, refusant à Olwen et à moi le droit de le revoir une dernière fois. Bande de salauds.

Je me souviens exactement de Dumbledore et de son visage quand il m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour m'annoncer que Papa était mort et que je devrais sans doute rentrer chez moi.

Bien sûr le temps que j'arrive c'étais déjà trop tard. Maman s'était déjà ouverts les veines. Elle a ouverts ses poignets si fins, que j'aimais regarder quand ils jouaient du piano. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai vraiment eu besoin de l'appeler « Maman ». J'aurais eu besoin d'elle à ce moment là.

Ils ont eu le bon goût de choisir tout les deux mon anniversaire. Enfin, Olwen, parce que Papa n'a pas choisi.

Je la revois encore dans son lit, baignant dans son sang. Elle était si belle, si douce… Elle avait l'air d'un oiseau bléssé. Un oiseau à qui on aurait brisé les ailes.

Je pleure de plus en plus et mes épaules sont secouées par les sanglots. Je suis seule. Plus seule que jamais dans cet appartement vide, je n'ai plus personne.

J'essuie mes larmes avec mes poings. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible, je ne suis pas comme ma mère.

Elle a été faible jusqu'au bout, incapable de supporter la douleur de perdre son mari.

Je me lève et vais devant le miroir. Le spectacle est déplorable, les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés, les yeux rougis de larmes, qui coulent encore sur mes joues.

Je me force à répéter à haute voix :

« Je ne suis pas faible.

Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.

Je n'aimerais plus jamais.

Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.

Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.

Je ne suis pas faible.

Je ne suis pas faible.

Etc… »

Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je suis soulagée. J'ai l'impression de m'être regonflée à bloc.

J'aurais la peau de Potter. Je le vois demain. Et la phase deux est enclenchée : séduire Potter.

* * *

**Merci à mes lecteurs!**

**Yojutsusha:** oui oui je continue,la preuve!

**Zabou:** Merci pour le compliment! Maintenant tu sais de qui il s'agit -, c'était pour le suspence que je disais rien, mais bon, c'est un peu raté je crois -

**Gim'Nain:** Ton cerveau? Mince, faut aller le rechercher toi même, moi je peux rien pour lui. Il est trop petit jle trouverais pas alors que toi... T'as l'habitude - Mais, comment m'as tu retrouvée?

**Evil Milou:** Ton chapitre, ton chapitre, t'es mignonne, qui c'est qui doit écrire et inventer les conneries hein? Pis si tu m'embête, toi et Sirius, y'aura rien! Na! C'est vrai? Tu aimes cette fic? Merci pour les compliments en tout ças -

**'Xcusez moi, Msieur-Dame, z 'auriez pas une review ou deux pour une auteur de fic qui n'en a pas s'il vous plait ? J'accepte tout, les flammers, les adorations, les questions, les incompréhension, les tickets restaur… Euh, non, pas les tickets restaurants. A vot' Bon cœur M'sieur-Dame, une review, c'est beaucoup.**

_(le titre est extrait d' Antigone, de Sophocle)_


End file.
